Xug'kzai Tribe
} |caption1=The Symbol of the Xug'kzai Tribe is the Spirit Wolf, a harmonious spirit who deals both equal good and evil and is known to be a wise trickster, just like the Xug'kzai. He is associated with neutrality, autumn and the element of earth. |genre= |faction=Independent |leader= Chieftain Xugmar WargSpirit |race=Orc |territory=Swamplands and Mountians of Xulug |capitol=Oshukai (Spirit Cliff), Xulug |primary_fort= WIP |allies=Mizrall Tribe |enemies=Anyone in their way |language=Orcish |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |current_war=At Peace |battles_won=N/A |battles_lost=N/A |wars_won=0 |wars_lost=0 }} "In the tribe, we resort to reason and instinct above all that is material. By those, we reach true balance and harmony in all doings." ~Unknown Tribesman Introduction This mysterious orcish tribe dwells within their ancient swamp hunting grounds and the mountains that surround them. They are renowned for their wisdom, spirituality and deep connection with the nature and elements but are infamous for their deep craving for territory. Without the influence of outsiders, they have perfected the ancient art of shamanism and the animalistic fighting techniques of their ancestors that have been passed down for ages. History Ancient History Very little is known about the ancient history of Xug'kzai, as most history at that time was shared orally. All that is known is that the Xug'kzai and Mizrall were originally a nomadic people united under one banner until settling into the swamplands now called Xulug. The two separated over their religious differences, but are still peacefully allied. Culture The culture of the Xug'kzai is completely unique to its' people. It is not comparable to any other tribal society on Ugork. Social Strength, honor, courage, wisdom, initiative and independence are prized traits in all within the tribe. A tribesman's life is based around gaining wisdom from the spirits, and caring for their kin and bringing honor to their nation. Now that the Xug'kzai have settled instead of continuing their old nomadic lifestyle, they can now focus on learning and writing about the world around them. When a child is born within the tribe, it is cleaned off in a river or lake and then is given a name that the spirits choose for them. Once the child has grown to be able to walk and play, he is than given the assignment to gather nuts, berries and edible plants for the tribe to eat. Once the child is around thirteen in man-years, he is thought how to hunt by his parents and provide on for his own. Once they are adept hunters they are told to decide to either go build a wiqwam in a village and find a partner and train for combat. Titles are sometimes given to orcs for acts of strength in battle or other traits respected by the tribe and are usually used as a last name and are passed down to their kin until they gain their own title. Partnership is a union of two or more orcs of any gender. Polygamist and homosexual relations between orcs in the tribe are not uncommon and are usually seen as trust bonds more than romantic relationships. The Xug'kzai strongly dislike the ways of many outside races, however they rarely act out on it. All races are welcome to trade and stay in the inns within the villages of the tribe, however, only orcs are welcome within the ranks of the tribe for now. There is no discrimination between genders in this society. Women are able to pursue the same career choices as men, rise to positions of power and are even expected to answer to the call for battle just as men are, many are even major spiritual leaders or military leaders. An honorable death is found within battle. Once a tribesman dies, they usually place them in a stone coffin within a cave in the mountains. These tribesmen believe once they die, they will either reincarnate or become an ancestral spirit who comes down occasionally from the afterlife to guide the warriors, morning souls and travelers who need guidance in a time of need. Political Xug'kzai is led by two main authorities and a high and low council. These two authorities are the chieftain and the warchief. The chieftain tends to social, economical, trade and alliance issues; the warchief tends to war, training, strategy and combat. A chieftain or warchief can make a vote to do an action, and the council votes either yes or no on their idea. If at least half of the council agrees to the idea and the warchief or chieftain agrees to the others plan, it goes through. A vote can be vetoed from the other by the warchief or chieftain but if more than 3/4ths of the council says yes or no, the veto will be invalid and the idea will go in action. Economic Xug'kzai makes most of its prosperity from fur trade, fishing and tobacco crops, usually selling it downriver. Secondary prosperity comes from leather-working, herbal medicines, food and lumber. Economically the tribe is a poor nation because most don't rely on money for food or other luxuries. Most necessities are derived from the land they live on. Spiritual In terms of religion, the Orcs have no god and the Orcs need no god. This being said, their Shamans pay homage to Mother Earth and Father Sky, two powerful spirits they meet when they travel into the “Dream World”. Orc Shamans are the religious leaders of each tribe and are considered are a strange breed. They act as mediums between the material world and the spirit world, which they refer to as the “Dream World”. To enter this realm, they undergo deep trance rituals, the nature of which is specific to each Shaman. From their journeys into the “Dream World”, the Shamans bring insights that help them draw magical powers from their own demon blood. Overall Positives *Amazing Shamans, especially with defensive calls *Amazing philosophers; love to look deep into nature and it's workings *Skillful hunters and fishers *Harmonious with nature *Generally pleasant society Negatives *Weak leather armor, however this is used for stealth technique *Warlike, but only for land, resources or for the sake of the tribe *Has a very small, weak naval force, usually used for trade *Relatively poor nation; however, the large majority live off the land around them with ease instead of working. Trivia *Xug'kzai is the first faction in the Ugork genre. *Xug'kzai's culture, weaponry, uniforms and forts are based off the eastern woodland Native American tribes of America and the Bloodhoof Tribe from World of Warcraft. *Xug'kzai means "Swamp Totem" in orcish. Xug is ancient orcish for swamp/wetland/marsh and Kzai means totem. The reason it is ancient orcish is becuase Xug'kzai is one of the oldest known factions on Ugork. **Some of the orcish used in Xug'kzai is a forum of ancient orcish, little is known about this primitive sub-language as it was never recorded or written in those days and passed down orally. *Leather, cloths and fur are what most tribesmen wear. **Due to their sometimes nomadic nature, lack of Xulugi metals and stealth fighting style, iron is usually only seen on blades and isn't considered a good armor. **In replacement of iron's strength, the Xug'kzai use swampleather, leather soaked in swamp water and dried on sun-lit rocks many times until flexible and extremely durable. *Most Xug'kzai tribesmen live in structures called Wiqwams; large dome-like structures made of mud, good for the wet, swampland environment around them. Portable homes are usually teepees, folding pointed tent used for nomadic travel or temporary shelter in warfare afar. *Most of the orcs within the tribe have very dark green skin, as the majority are the most pure strand of orc within Ugork. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Group Category:Independent Category:Orc Category:Tribe Category:Xulug Category:Shamanism Category:A to Z Category:Genre: Ugork Category:Genre: Shattered Lands Category:Xug'kzai Tribe Category:Chaotic Neutral